Me equivoque
by Pieri Alea
Summary: -Lo siento Tony- Él no sentía nada, todo era una mentira. Nunca importo el "Juntos" solo le importaba un "Hasta el final de la linea" / Ligero, muy ligero que casi no parece Stony...y ¿spoiler? del nuevo trailer de CW.
**Advertencia: Ligero muy ligero Stony (no mucho la verdad se puede leer sin considerarlo Stony). Y… ¿spoiler? Del nuevo tráiler de CW. También está un tanto feeling XDD**

 _ **Me equivoque**_

No podía perdonarlo. No después de todo lo que había pasado. No después de todo lo que había hecho y dicho.

 _ **-Lo siento Tony**_

¡NO! ¡Era una mentira! ¡Él no sentía nada! ¡No lamentaba nada!

 _ **-Si veo una situación yéndose hacia el sur, no puedo ignorarlo**_

Era gracioso que dijera eso cuando él era culpable de todo y solo por un hombre. Solo por un puto hombre que según el registro había estado muerto durante 70 años cuando en realidad había sido el arma asesina de la peor agencia que pudiera existir.

Era gracioso que lo dijera cuando toda la mierda que paso a continuación era culpa del puto Capitán América.

¿Dónde quedo su lucha por los inocentes?

¿Dónde quedo la justicia ante todo?

¿Dónde quedo el hombre que no aceptaba que la gente se libre de recibir un juicio cuando eran culpables?

¿Dónde quedo el _juntos_ hasta el final?

Supongo que el "Juntos" no importa tanto cuando tienes un "Hasta el final de la línea".

Supongo que nadie importa cuando James Buchanan Barnes está vivo.

Supongo que nada es más importante que un hombre que nunca volverá a ser él mismo…no importa cuánto insista Steve. Bucky nunca será nuevamente Bucky.

 _ **-Ya sé que no somos perfectos**_

¿Lo sabes? ¿Realmente lo sabes?

Si lo supieras nada de esto estaría pasando. Si lo supieras nadie estaría sufriendo.

Si lo supieras….aceptarías que estás en un error.

 _ **-Pero las manos más seguras siguen siendo las nuestras**_

¡Qué hay de Rodney! ¡De Visión! ¡De Natasha!

¡QUÉ HAY DE QUIENES ERAN TUS AMIGOS!

¡RODNEY ESTA MUERTO! ¡ESAS ERAN TUS MANOS SEGURAS!

No. Ese era el asesino que estás tratando de proteger.

Ese es el Soldado de Invierno. No Bucky.

Es el soldado quien ha matado a Rodney, es el soldado quien entreno a Natasha y ahora va a por ella para eliminarla ya que sabe lo peligrosa que puede ser…es el soldado quien ha tratado de matarme desde que todo esto comenzó.

No me digas que tus manos son seguras Capitán. No me digas que lo único que quieres es proteger a los inocentes.

Porque no hay inocente a quien protejas.

Convenciste a Clint de ir contigo porque sabías que para él es un tema sensible lo del lavado de cerebro. Convenciste a Wanda porque sabías que ella iría en contra mía sin dudar. Convenciste a Sam porque él ha tenido más interacción contigo y sabías que no te daría la espalda cuando Natasha te dijo que te quedes fuera de esto. Convenciste a Scott solo porque es un fanboy de los Vengadores y no ha convivido con nadie salvo tú o Sam.

No te importo destruir la naciente amistad entre Visión y Wanda. No te importo poner a Natasha y Clint en contra. No te importo que sea Barnes quien tenga en la mira a Natasha.

He tenido una conversación con Natasha, le he dicho que van por ella solo por no suplicarle que se esconda. No soportaría perderla a ella también. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? ¿Sabes cuál fue su respuesta?

Ella dijo: _"Yo no soy el que tiene que ver su espalda"_

Y ella ha decidido quedarse a ayudarme.

No porque esto sea ordenado por SHIELD. No porque este de acuerdo con lo que defendemos. Ella se queda porque somos un equipo, una familia.

Algo que tú pareces haber olvidado.

 _ **-Esto no tiene que terminar en una pelea Tony**_

¿No?

Has visto mi rostro. ¡Has visto mi puto rostro!

¡Ves el moretón! ¡Aquel que me hiciste defendiendo a tu amigo!

Recuerdas cuando entre los dos me golpearon sin cesar a pesar de que yo solo me defendía y no atacaba en serio. Recuerdas cuando tu querido amigo, tu Bucky me arranco el reactor del pecho.

Ese reactor fue mi corazón Steve. ¡FUE MI CORAZÓN DURANTE AÑOS!

Él iba a matarme mientras tú observabas y aun así tienes la cara para decirme que esto no tiene porqué terminar en una pelea.

Tú ya iniciaste una guerra Capitán.

No intentes hacer parecer que esto es mi culpa. Yo no soy quien está cubriendo al asesino más peligroso de los últimos 70 años.

El asesino de Howard Stark. ¿Recuerdas? Aquel que fue tu amigo en la guerra y voló un avión para que vayas en rescate de Barnes. El mismo Howard que según tú era una excelente persona, un gran amigo, un buen hombre.

En realidad no debería sorprenderme. Howard, Barnes… tú pareces escoger a los peores para defenderlos mientras me atacas a mí que el único daño que te hice fue hacer una broma sobre tu edad.

 _ **-Puedo hacer esto todo el día**_

¿En serio? Te pido que retrocedas. ¡Te suplico que pares! Y me respondes que puedes hacer esto todo el día.

Puedes quedarte todo el puto día luchando contra tus amigos, contra tu familia. Puedes estar todo el día defendiendo lo indefendible. Puedes estar todo el día viendo como sufren los demás, viendo como los civiles se esconden atemorizados en sus casas.

Ellos no se esconden de mi o de Natasha, ni siquiera de Barnes.

Se esconden de ti Steve. ¿Realmente puedes quedarte todo el día viendo esto?

Puedes quedarte observando como se va destruyendo la confianza entre nosotros…entre los Vengadores.

Puedes quedarte viendo como sangramos. Puedes ver como lloramos por dentro.

Realmente puedes quedarte viendo el dolor de Wanda ante el daño que le hizo a Visión.

Puedes quedarte viendo como Sam se cuestiona por dentro por todo lo que está haciendo.

Puedes estar tranquilo mientras Clint sufre por tener que ir contra su mejor amiga de años.

Puedes estar tranquilo mientras Scott se tortura por lo que su pequeña hija Cassie pueda pensar al ver que su padre está protegiendo a un peligroso asesino.

Se sinceró por una puta vez.

¿Crees que todo lo que ha hecho tiene perdón? ¿Qué al finalizar todos iremos a casa a tomarnos una cerveza y reír?

Nadie va a reír después.

 _El mundo entero estaba equivocado acerca de ti._

 _Yo me equivoque contigo Steve._

 **S &T**

 **Ok no pude evitarlo. Después de ver el último tráiler de CW y gritar como toda buena fangirl al ver a Spidey, se me ocurrió este drabble de 1000 palabras basándome en los diálogos que dice Steve dirigiéndose a Tony (o al menos parece ser dirigidos a Tony)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de mandarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Byebye**

 **Pd: No sé si se le puede considerar exactamente Stony pero creo que si XDD**

 **Pd2: Bucky te amo, pero realmente le hiciste daño a Tony y eso no se perdona fácilmente**

 **Pd3: Yo realmente espero que Rodas no este muerto. Es el amiwis de Tony no puede morir, quien debe morir es Steve (literal, en el comic si muere pero no creo que lo maten en la película)**


End file.
